planetoid3fandomcom-20200215-history
Gargrey
Summary of their History: In the beginning, a small piece of a massive nebula called 'Apollo' hit a planet and it's moon in a small solar system. And in an instant, life sprang! One form of life was called the Gargreys. When the Gargreys came into existence, they immediately formed villages. In three of these villages, there were 10,000 Gargreys. Which was 9,000 more than regular. These three villages became the main three of the millions of villages in the main continent; the only continent with the Gargreys. And soon the three main villages wanted to expand and take over all other villages. First, they were going to attack the other villages, but after a stroke of luck the first villages they met were very peaceful and were swayed into joining their empire. So since this tactic was more effective, the main villages took over many villages all with the same tactic. They were very nice, gave technology, traded, and cared for the other smaller villages. And after 1000 years of absolutely no war, these main villages had turned into hundreds of industrial cities and each empire had control of 1/3 of the main continent. When these last empires met up with each other, they argued over countless things. But after a few meetings, they all decided to make one big country for the greater good. This great unification advanced art and science by 10,000 years and completely abolished crime everywhere. Plus, after a great explorer gave way to the exploring age, in 1000 more years the Gargreys had completely colonized their planet. In this great peaceful time, almost everyone was rich, the country had a great economy, there was no crime at all, Gargreys lived long while rarely dieing from natural causes, and everyone was tolerant of... well everything. It was a good time. But unfortunately, after exactly 50 years, the great nebula 'Apollo' turned from blue and white to blood red and black. Everyone was puzzled. So they all researched until they were able to make a transport ship. They soon sent 30,000 of their smartest, nicest, and most caring people to 'Apollo'. *This number is equivalent to 3 people on a planet when you start a game* The journey was long. But they were soon there. And when they got there, they soon were surrounded by blue, red, black, and white clouds of nebula. And miles away, they could see another transport ship. When they saw it, they suddenly disappeared. They appeared in an unknown part of space. Soon after, they received a message. It gave three orders: 1. Find a new planet to colonize 2. Be true to the faith and your country 3. Find a race of aliens called Humans Signed, Apollo The message also said for them to not try to look for their god 'Apollo' or their old home planet because they were in a distant galaxy. But their message was clear. Find a new planet to colonize... and find this strange race of... Humans... See full history and their counterparts, the Fightgues, here: http://planetoid3.tastyhamgames.com/index.php?topic=785.0